Bright Heart Raccoon
|enemies = |likes = Inventing, Gaspard and his inventions, his friends, children, hugs, being with Matthew, being played with, helping others|dislikes = Jack Cat, being kidnapped, his friends in danger, being mind-controlled, villains, threats to his friends and family, seeing Loyal cry|powers = Speed|weapons = Brain Antenna|fate = Moves out of the attic and into the basement, where he can be closer to Matthew and the gang}}'''Bright Heart Raccoon '''is one of Gaspard's stuffed animals and one of the supporting characters in the Black Lion franchise. Background Bright Heart was given to Matthew by Robert and Giselle Wooten along with Braveheart and the others. Matthew enjoyed playing with Bright Heart and the others as a child. After Robert and Giselle's death, Matthew and Charles moved to a house close to the woods for 13 years until they moved into a mansion after Wolfgang's death. Bright Heart was brought to life along with the other toys with the help of Matthew's invention, the Brain Antenna. With the Brain Antenna on Bright Heart and the other toys, they were closer to the gang. However, they had to keep the invention and the toys a secret because if the secret was exposed, people would exploit Champ and the other toys. The secret got out when Butch saw Braveheart at school. He convinced Matthew to show him how the Brain Antenna works and he won't tell the school. The experiment lead to disaster and Butch told his gang about the Brain Antenna. They stole the Brain Antenna blueprints and made some modifications to it. When they tried it out on some electronics, they became monsters seeking energy from humans. Luckily, the gang was able to defeat and destroy the electronic monsters. Butch and his gang were arrested for causing the monster attack and Matthew deactivated the Brain Antenna and placed Bright Heart and the other toys in the attic to keep them from causing any more chaos. Personality Bright Heart is based off the Care Bear Animals from the Care Bear franchise. He is described a clumsy but intelligent inventor. He's bound to make clumsy mistakes when he's helping the toys or Matthew with his inventions but he'll do whatever he can to fix them. He enjoys sharing his ideas to his friends and to try them out. Bright Heart is one of the Wooten characters who looks up to Matthew since he's a prize-winning scientist who receives a lot of money and fame. Along with Champ and Loyal, Bright Heart tends to argue with Grumpy, but there are times when he tries to avoid confrontations with anyone. Like all of the toys, Bright Heart loves and respects his owner, Matthew. In some episodes, Bright Heart is seen on Matthew's desk, helping him with his inventions. He has a lot of confidence and faith for Matthew and respects his hopes, dreams and wishes. Just like the Care Bear Stuffed Animals, Bright Heart loves to hug his owner and snuggle up against him in bed. Even though, Bright Heart is clumsy and accident-prone, he is smarter than looks because he was smart enough to believe that even though, Matthew is growing up, he knew that would never separate their friendship. Physical appearance Bright Heart Raccoon is a small stuffed purple raccoon with dark purple stripes. He has yellow lightbulb shaped heart on his white belly. Appearances The Black Lion Bright Heart is seen in the first movie as an ordinary toy since this is before Matthew made the Brain Antenna. After Wolfgang's death, Bright Heart was taken to the Wooten Mansion along with Braveheart and the others. Toy Tale Right after Matthew and Charles leaves the mansion for the beach, Adam and the others spend the rest of the afternoon relaxing. Meanwhile, in the attic, Braveheart uses a cinderblock to break free of the attic. His attempt worked and after revealing himself to Adam and his brothers in the movie room, Bright Heart and the others appeared. He and the other toys learned that Matthew was at the beach, so the toys made an attempt to go over there and reunite with Matthew. Adam quickly stopped them to tell them that Matthew's archenemy, Professor Jack Cat will kidnap them if he has the chance. Along with the other toys, Bright Heart was surprised that Matthew had an archenemy. While Adam and the others were fixing the attic, Bright Heart and the others were looking at a picture of Matthew graduating middle school. When the toys began to think that Matthew is too old for him and the others, Bright Heart whispered "That's not true." Suddenly, Jackie and Stinky kidnapped Bright Heart and the other toys and silently left the house. Once Matthew and Charles returned from the beach, they quickly dashed to Jack Cat's lair. Bright Heart was delighted to see Matthew but Jack Cat activated the mind-control machine and the toys became mindless zombies. The machine was too powerful and Matthew knew how to destroy the machine and save his friends. He started reminiscing all of the good times with the toys. The good memories were strong enough to cause the mind-control device to short-circuit and explode. Jack Cat and his minions were captured and Bright Heart and the toys were happily reunited with Matthew. He decided to move Bright Heart and the other toys into the basement, so they would be closer to Matthew and the gang. The Black Lion 2 In the beginning of the film, Bright Heart is seen with the other toys when Matthew is getting ready for school. Bright Heart isn't seen again until Matthew returned home watching the game with Adam and the others. He didn't go with the gang when Matthew needed help defeating Wolfsbane. Although, he was seen dancing with the gang when Matthew and Charles were adopted into the Mastiff family. Return to the Present Bright Heart is one of the toys who stays home in the present when Braveheart tags along with Future Matthew and the gang to help them defeat Future Butch. Draw It Bright Heart is only seen at the beginning of the film and isn't seen again. Animal Planet Bright Heart is only seen at the beginning of the film, when the gang returns from Animal Town and he isn't seen again for the rest of the film. The Karate Boy Bright Heart is seem at Matthew's karate competition and he isn't seen again until Matthew defeats Master Doom and saves China. He is last seen enjoying the fire dance and cheers for them after the show ends. The North Wooten Bright Heart is only seen at the beginning, when Matthew returns home with Classified, Corporal, Short Fuse and Eva to make an antidote and he is seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony after Professor Whiskers' death. The Fox and the Pooch Bright Heart is seen in different scenes of the film along with the other toys who makes minor appearances. The Black Lion Bright Heart mostly serves as a supporting character in the cartoon series. Category:Raccoons Category:Males Category:Toys Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Objects Category:Wooten characters Category:Heroes Category:Care Bears Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:The Black Lion characters based on real life toys Category:Transformed characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:TV Animation characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Animated characters Category:Singing characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Henchmen Category:Inventors